Porch Greeters
The porch greeters are large plush decorations made in 2009-present. Each one features a different licensed character, dressed in different costumes for different holidays or occasions. Although most don't move or make noise, a few sing or play music. As they are currently sold in stores, newer releases are pretty easy to find. Birthday Greeter-Mickey Mouse.jpg|Birthday Greeters-Mickey Mouse Birthday Greeter-Minnie Mouse.jpg|Birthday Greeters-Minnie Mouse Birthday Greeter-Hello Kitty.jpg|Birthday Greeters-Hello Kitty Birthday Greeter-Iron Man.jpg|Birthday Greeters-Iron Man Easter Greeter-Snoopy.jpg|Easter Greeters-Snoopy Easter Greeter-Mickey Mouse.jpg|Easter Greeters-Mickey Mouse Easter Greeter-Doc McStuffins.jpg|Easter Greeters-Doc McStuffins Easter Greeter-Hello Kitty.jpg|Easter Greeters-Hello Kitty Easter Greeter-Hello Kitty 2.jpg|Easter Greeters-Hello Kitty Summer Greeter-Eeyore w bees.jpg|Summer Greeters-Eeyore Summer Greeter-Mickey Mouse.jpg|Summer Greeters-Mickey Mouse Halloween Greeter-Tuxedo Mickey Mouse.jpg|Halloween Greeters-Mickey Mouse Halloween Greeter-Yoda w pumpkin.jpg|Halloween Greeters-Yoda Halloween Greeter-Hello Kitty.jpg|Halloween Greeters-Hello Kitty Halloween Greeter-Hello Kitty w pumpkin.jpg|Halloween Greeters-Hello Kitty Harvest Greeter-Mickey Mouse.jpg|Harvest Greeters-Mickey Mouse Christmas Greeter-Snoopy w Woodstock.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Snoopy w/ Woodstock Christmas Greeter-Rudolph w scarf.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Rudolph Christmas Greeter-Rudolph w lights.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Rudolph Christmas Greeter-Mickey Mouse.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Mickey Mouse Christmas Greeter-Minnie Mouse.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Minnie Mouse Christmas Greeter-Winnie the pooh.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Pooh Christmas Greeter-Eeyore.jpeg|Christmas Greeters-Eeyore Christmas Greeter-Doc McStuffins.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Doc McStuffins Christmas Greeter-Yoda w stocking.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Yoda Christmas Greeter-Bumble.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Bumble Christmas Greeter-Bumble w lights.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Bumble Christmas Greeter-Spongebob Squarepants.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Spongebob Christmas Greeter-Scooby Doo as reindeer.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Scooby Doo kevin with wreath.jpg|Christmas Greeter-Kevin stuart with present.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Stuart bob with candy cane.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Bob olaf.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Olaf dory.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Dory nemo.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Nemo iron man with present.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Iron Man spider man with present.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Spider Man darth vader with present.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Darth Vader mikey.jpg|Christmas Greeters-Michelangelo Valentine Greeter-Scooby Doo.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Scooby Doo Valentine Greeter-Mickey Mouse.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Mickey Mouse Valentine Greeter-Minnie Mouse.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Minnie Mouse Valentine Greeter-Marshall.jpg|Valentine Greeter-Marshall Valentine Greeter-Chase.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Chase Valentine Greeter-Skye.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Skye Valentine Greeter-Poppy.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Poppy Valentine Greeter-Branch.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Branch Valentine Gretter-Kevin.jpeg|Valentine Greeter-Kevin Spongebob Valentine Greeter.jpg|Valentine Greeter-Spongebob Squarepants Easter Greeter-Spongebob.jpg|Easter Greeter-Spongebob Easter Greeter-Scooby Doo.jpeg|Easter Greeter-Scooby Doo Easter Greeter-Poppy.jpg|Easter Greeter-Poppy Easter Greeter-Branch.jpg|Easter Greeter-Branch Easter Greeter-Branch with basket.jpg|Easter Greeter-Branch w/ basket Easter Greeter-Cooper.jpg|Easter Greeter-Cooper Easter Greeter-Guy Diamond.jpg|Easter Greeter-Guy Diamond Easter Greeter-Kevin.jpeg|Easter Greeter-Kevin Easter Greeter-Stuart.jpeg|Easter Greeter-Stuart Easter Greeter-Bob.jpg|Easter Greeter-Bob Easter Greeter-Marshall.jpg|Easter Greeter-Marshall Easter Greeter-Chase.jpg|Easter Greeter-Chase Easter Greeter-Skye.jpg|Easter Greeter-Skye Easter Greeter-Spider Man.jpg|Easter Greeter-Spider Man Easter Greeter-Iron Man.jpg|Easter Greeter-Iron Man Easter Greeter-Snoopy.jpeg|Easter Greeter-Snoopy Holiday Greeter-Marshall with candy cane.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Marshall with candy cane Holiday Greeter-Chase with present.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Chase with present Holiday Greeter-Sky with present.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Skye with present Holiday Greeter-Rocky with presents.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Rocky with presents Halloween Greeter - Jack Skellington.jpg|Halloween Greeter-Jack Skellington Holiday Greeter-Poppy with cupcake.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Poppy with cupcake Holiday Greeter-Poppy with candy cane.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Poppy with candy cane Holiday Greeter-Branch.jpg|Holiday Greeter-Branch Halloween Greeter - Gekko with Jack O' Lantern.jpg|Halloween Greeters-Gekko w/ pumpkin halloween-greeter-24-in-scooby-as-vampire.jpeg|Halloween Greeter - Scooby Doo as a Vampire 40619-1.jpg|Valentines Greeter-Grinch 440278-1.jpg|Valentines Greeter-Catboy 440279-1.jpg|Valentines Greeter-Gekko 440293-1.jpg|Valentines Greeter-Baby Groot dora.jpg|Christmas Greeters - Dora The Explorer Image519382037.jpg|Summer Greeters - Dora The Explorer 41JiJYFqSPL.jpg|Halloween Greeters - Dora The Explorer d2919ef5482b9b93cbacc9e40b7d423c.jpg|Easter Greeters - Dora The Explorer 40625-1.jpg|Easter Greeters - Easter Grinch 440339-1.jpg|Easter Greeters - Dumbo 440292-1.jpg|Easter Greeters - Dumbo with Flower 44975-1.jpg|Easter Greeters - Scooby Doo 1846591_0000.jpg|Valentines Greeters - Buzz Lightyear 86b9b67f-f3f3-470d-b7c9-1874df08910a_1.d1104cf55b881939a7f394f171f55815.jpg|Valentines Greeters - Scooby doo Category:Series Category:Valentine's day Category:Easter Category:Halloween Category:Harvest Category:Christmas Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Pooh Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Peanuts Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Category:Dora Category:Spongebob Category:Scooby doo Category:M&M Category:Hello Kitty Category:Despicable Me Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Doc Mcstuffins Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Trolls Category:Paw Patrol Category:Nightmare before Christmas Category:PJ Masks Category:The Grinch Category:Toy Story